When Nerds Collide! (transcript)
Script Prologue ' ''(Opening shot: Iris in to Jimmy standing in the school cafeteria. Sheen joins him; around them, drawings of a black cat and clover hang on the walls, while students sit at tables and work on things.) '''Jimmy: (Looks at his watch) On my mark, Carl. Walk under the ladder... now! (Cut to Carl, now standing before a stepladder. In the background, a shattered mirror stands onstage while a black cat picture hangs on the wall. Carl works his way underneath the ladder before him; cut back to Jimmy and Sheen.) Sheen: Looking good, Jimmy! (Slaps Jimmy on the shoulder) No bad luck so far! (A blinding white light bathes them slowly as they cringe; we hear a shocking sound, and Carl screams o.s. Cut back to him, burnt slightly and hair standing up on end.) Carl: My skin smells funny. (faints) (What Jimmy was doing to Carl was a test of bad luck. Widen to frame the entire cafeteria, decked out with various good luck/bad luck decorations: umbrellas, four-leaf clovers, black cats, bats, spilling salt shakers, white masks. Strung out across the stage is a banner reading "Friday the 13th Dance!". Betty and Libby sit at a table on the left side making masks; Bolbi and Butch stand on the right, the former holding a box. As Sheen goes over to help Carl, Cindy approaches Jimmy.) Cindy: See, Neutron? Your idea to have a Friday the 13th Dance is already jinxing us, what were you thinking?! (Close-up on the two.) Jimmy: Tonight's dance will proove that bad luck is just a silly superstition. (walks off) That lightning was just a coincidence. (We hear shocking again as Carl screams o.s. and Cindy cringes. Carl: Sheen, why is this step a different color than the others? Sheen: Oh, that one was broken, so I fixed it using one of Jimmy's old lightning rods. Come on, Carl, let's take you to the nurse.It's a lot safer there. Uh, you know, Cindy, everyone's going to be taking, um... Cindy: (giggles) He's so smart! (Next flashback: Timmy and Cindy walking down a sidewalk in Act One. Timmy wears a helmet and carries Jimmy's Rocket Skateboard as the two hold hands while walking.) Cindy: You're so funny! (giggles) (Last flashback: when Jimmy and Timmy are going home in Act Four. Jimmy floats just before the portal back to his lab; Cindy sticks out much to his annoyance.) Cindy: I'll never forget you, Timmy Turner – never! (WD back to Timmy, animation has returned to 2D.) Timmy: Duh! I can't believe I forgot her – I've got to be the dumbest kid in the universe! (Holds his disguised godparents up) Good thing Cindy Vortex doesn't know that. Guys, pack your bags — (They change back to their fairy forms.) We're goin' to Retroville! (Close-up of Cosmo; a glow from his wand, and he changes into a sombrero with matching vest and maracas.) Cosmo: (shaking maracas) Ready when you are, amigos! Oh, wait, that's Mexico. (Fade to black.) OPENING SEQUENCE Act One (Cut to another area in the park; a POOF cloud flashes and fades to reveal Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda; the last two floating behind him and styled in 3D. Three things change for the fairies here: Their wings now flap unlike 2D, they have 5 fingers instead of usually 4, and their wands are slightly larger.) Timmy: We made it! We're in Retroville! (Close-up of the fairy godparents; the pink-haired fairy eyeing her new appearance worryingly.) Wanda: Oh, dear, this universe makes my hips look fat. Cosmo: (shrugs, rolling his eyes) What universe doesn't? (Cut to just behind Timmy; Sheen, Jimmy and Carl are approching.) Timmy: It's Neutron, disguise yourselves! (On the end of this, the fairies float down to his right arm and shrink in size. One POOF cloud, and a watch similar to Jimmy's has appeared on the wrist. He holds it behind his back just before Jimmy notices him, Carl and Sheen following suit.) Jimmy: Timmy? (They approach him.) Timmy Turner? (Timmy waves to him.) How did you get back into our dimension? Timmy: Oh, hey! Well, I, uh... used my techno-geektoid wristwatch to, uh...warp here and...stuff. (Close-up of the watch; it reads "Hi-Tek" on the top and a gold star illustration rests on the bottom. On the grid box LCD in the center, Wanda and Cosmo's heads float feebly.) Cosmo: Hola, fudgehead! (One hand covers the screen, causing the rest of his speech to become muffled. Cut back to Jimmy; Carl and Sheen join him.) Carl, Sheen: Small-headed Jimmy! Jimmy: Guys, his name's Timmy. Carl, Sheen: Small-headed Timmy! (They approach him.) Sheen: What up, Small Headster? (He and Timmy do a "hot potato".) Carl: How are ya, Big Teethster? (He and Timmy fist bump.) Timmy: Hey, I bet you guys know where Cindy lives. (These words throw a sudden surprise into Jimmy's head; he pushes his way to the front.) Jimmy: Cindy? W-W...What do you want with Cindy? Timmy: Oh, I'm here to ask her to my Friday the 13th Dance tonight. Jimmy: (slightly offended) Your Friday the 13th Dance? Carl: (pushes Jimmy aside) We can show you. Sheen: But only if you promise to get us there in an unsafe and irresponsible fashion. Timmy: Well, I, uh... (to his watch) wish I could do that! (This earns him a round of jaw-dropped expressions from the three boys, which best translates to "What did you say?". A moment of silence, then a small idea to hide the fairy secret clicks inside the buck-toothed boy's head.) Timmy: Maybe if I go behind this tree. (He rushes out on the end of this; widen to frame the tree beside them as he runs behind it. A flash of light from behind, and he comes flying out wearing a backpack with a copter sticking out. Sheen and Carl grab onto them and they flies out of the forest.) Timmy: Later, dude! (Carl and Sheen scream as they flies out of sight; cut to an overview of Jimmy as he paces back and forth.) Jimmy: Cindy would never go to a dance with a lunkhead like Timmy – Unless he fooled her into thinking he's really smart and really funny. (Cut to the same white-edged flashback of Timmy, Goddard and Cindy in his lab from Act Four of "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour", as seen earlier by Timmy in the prologue.) Cindy: (giggles) He's so smart! (Next flashback: Timmy and Cindy walking down a sidewalk in Act One.) Cindy: You're so funny! (giggles) (Cut to an overview of Jimmy and zoom in to an extreme close-up.) Jimmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (As he screams, the camera zooms in on the inside of his open mouth; snap to the back of Cindy's TV as the camera pans over to frame she and Libby. The former stands in the center of the room, the latter holds a joystick to play a video game.) Cindy: Then Neutron just flies off, leaving me there! Not that I wanted to go to the dance with him! Libby: Well, who are you going with? You think a date's just gonna come crashin' through the ceiling? (She points one finger on the end of this.) (Indeed that happens. We hear rumbling and screaming from Timmy/Sheen/Carl; cut to the window as the first rises into view.) Timmy: Hi. Remember me? (Cut to Libby; the TV shows the video game she is playing is "Ultra Lord vs. Robo Fiend Mega Battle", that Jimmy and Sheen zapped themselves into in "Ultra Sheen".) Libby: (forcefully, looks at her finger) I must use this power for GOOD! Cindy: Timmy Turner?! (slight chuckle) Of course! How could I forget someone with your charm and mental acumen? Timmy: (chuckles) You still talk funny. (As he speaks, Carl and Sheen rise into view behind him, the former tipping his glasses, the latter dazed slightly, head tipped slightly.) Carl: Awesome ride, Timmy! Sheen: Yeah... I got hit in the head... (straightens head) But okay me am, I think now! Timmy: Uh, guys, could you give me a second? I need to ask Cindy something very important. (Both onlookers give him motions of approval – Carl giving the "Okay" sign, Sheen winking and pointing – and they lower out of sight. Cut to Cindy; Libby has put down her joystick in the background.) Cindy: You came all the way from your universe just to ask me something? Now, that's what I call panache! (Close-up of Timmy's watch.) Cosmo: Ah! They do speak Spanish here! Wanda: Silencio, estupido! (Back to Timmy, who scratches his head.) Timmy: So, uh, here goes. (acting normal) Cindy, would you like to... (On the end of this, Jimmy blasts through the window behind him on his jetpack-backpack, flying past before Timmy could get any words out.) Jimmy: WAIIIT!!! (He crashes o.s.; Cut to him, lying headfirst against a corner in the room.) Jimmy: Cindy, before you say anything, there's something you have to know about Timmy! (Cut to his upside-down view of them, she folds her arms in annoyance while he raises a hand.) Timmy: Back off, Fudgehead, you're cramping my style. (The view flips right-side up on the end of this; long shot of the room as Jimmy gets to his feet and removes his backpack, then crosses over to them.) Jimmy: Sorry, Timmy, but somebody's gotta tell her you're NOT A GENIUS! Cindy: What?! Oh, of course he is! How do you think he got here, magic? (Close-up of Timmy's watch; Cosmo and Wanda laugh hilariously and share comments of what was heard. Long-shot of the room, Jimmy stomps over to Cindy.) Jimmy: Cindy, he's just pretending he's a genius so you'll go to his Friday the 13th Dance with him tonight. Cindy: (gasps) Timmy! (She tosses Jimmy out of frame.) That's so flattering! Timmy: Really? Well, my uh...humongous, genius brain figured you'd feel that way! (Jimmy stomps up to them.) Jimmy: Cindy! This is all an incredible confabulation! Timmy: I've had enough of you, Mr. Big-Word-Using Guy. You heard the lady, I am so a genius. Jimmy: Oh, yeah?! Prove it. (Cut to outside the house; a boxing glove flings out the open window, sending the boy genius flying to the ground below. Zoom in on the window; Timmy comes out, he is holding a gun containing the same boxing glove on a spring.) Timmy: There, how do you like my quantum boxing-glove-gadget thing... that I just invented? (Cut to just behind his head; Jimmy stands up.) Jimmy: That's it, tiny brain! It's go time! (Cut back to Timmy.) Timmy: Oh, yeah? (raises fist) BRING IT ON!! (Flip to a vacant backyard with Cindy's house in the distance; the boy genius and godchild stand on respective sides and stare each other down. The four other children look on, Carl/Sheen on Jimmy's side, Cindy/Libby on Timmy's. Two tumbleweeds bounce through the scene at either distance; after these have made their way o.s., the camera shifts from one extreme close-up to another, showing the two sets of narrowed, blue eyes. An overexcited Sheen suddenly breaks the silence.) Sheen: Nerd fight! Nerd fight! (Cut to Cindy and Libby.) Cindy: Wow! (chuckles) Timmy's amazing. He invents stuff so fast, you can't even see him do it! Libby: Cindy, are you really gonna let those two guys fight over you? Cindy: Um... (chuckles) I... thought I might. Libby: Girl, you are my hero. (Both girls slap hands; the dark haired boy native to this town is the first to break the stand-off.) Jimmy: Okay, Turner! If you're a genius, try to counteract my Freeze Ray! (He holds up a ray gun similar to his Cheese Ray on the end of this, and fires. Timmy manages to bring his wrist in the area of the fire, causing it to hit his watch instead.) Timmy: Ha! (Close-up of the watch; the entire edge is frozen in ice as Cosmo and Wanda's teeth chatter. Cut to Carl and Sheen standing by.) Sheen: Yay, Small-headed Timmy! Oh, but we still like you, too, Big-headed Jimmy. Now, face the power of my... (whispering, to his watch) I wish I had a burp cannon. (full volume) Burp cannon! (Right on cue, he produces a giant gun with a human mouth attached to the front. Your stupid science stuff, and I've got Cosmo and Wanda. Um, can I just say one thing? Sure. Cosmo: MOOOUUUNTAAAAIIIINNN!!!!! (Pull back; this shot reveals a splitscreen of both worlds - Retroville, 3D, on left, Dimmsdale, 2D, on the right, and the latter has the dance going on as well. Jorgan has set up a portal to warp between the two dances. Timmy immediately pulls Cindy over to him as they start getting down on it.) 00:55:38 Hey, no fair! 00:55:39 The upbeat boppy dances are mine! 00:55:41 (But they take no notice of him and giggle. Cut to Sheen and Libby dancing at the 2D dance together.) (giggling) I can't believe we're jamming at the world's first-ever multidimensional dance party! (Pull back to show another 3D/2D splitscreen; a portal is set up over here, too.) I know! Check it out. 00:55:49 I'm flat! (He jumps to 3D.) ''I'm bulgy! I'm flat! I'm bulgy ''(Cut to Cosmo and Wanda, 3D, as they laugh histerically at this crazy warp move. Time's up, Turner! want my date back. Wait your turn, Baron Von Boring. She's my date, too. But it is my turn. Is not! Is too! Is not! Mine Uh-uh. Uh-huh. Boys, boys, please! This fighting over me has got to stop.Category:Episode transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts